The central office for the proposed Dillard-LSUHSC Minority Health and Heath Disparities Research Center (MHHDRC) will be housed within the Division of Nursing at Dillard. In addition the Center will have access to the current facilities of the Cancer Center at LSUHSC. The Resources section provides more detail information about the support available to the Center. The Dean of Nursing at Dillard, Dr. Dennis, will direct the Center. In this capacity, she will interact with Dr. Wilson, Dean of Natural Sciences and Public Health at Dillard, and Leader for Faculty Development in the Research and Faculty Development Core. Space has been allocated in the LSUHSC Cancer Center for the MHHDRC office. Figure 11-6 describes the administrative structure in relation to the cores and core activities.